i'm yours
by insert inspiring quote here
Summary: two lovesick teens, king and queen of camelot enjoy a peaceful and quaint picnic on the outskirts of their kingdom. he planned it as a special surprise, and include a sweet tribute to his princess... tagatha oneshot!


**A/N : DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE SONG, NOR DO I THE SCHOOL FOR GOOD AND EVIL**

 **good day to you**

 ** _p.s. i write in lowercase on purpose thank you very much; additionally, i didn't have time to proofread/revise. bad descision on my part_**

it was the clearest day camelot had seen in months. The gentle sunlight chased away a dim chill that had been lurking throughout the kingdom for the past four months.

the youthful king fidgeted nervously, sky blue eyes surveying the home cooked spread for the umpteenth time. once satisfied with his handiwork, the lovesick teen hurried back into the castle from the lush meadow behind the walls.

as he wove through the hallways, a few royal staffers nodded to tedros, crown askew atop her blond curls. finally, he reached the grand double doors leading to the royal library where his queen would be waiting to be retrieved for the surprise he had promised the week before.

"guess whoooo?" he exclaimed, covering agatha's eyes with his nimble fingers. she let out a halfhearted sigh, smirking as she pulled his hands down to lace his fingers with hers.

"hester, is that you?" she drawled, turning in her chair to face her boyish husband. he laughed pulling his queen to her feet, then planting a quick kiss on her hand.

"this way milady," tedros pulled her through the library doors, leading her through the halls of their regal estate. as they reached the back door, he unlaced their fingers and covered agatha's eyes in order to keep the surprise, well, a surprise to his dearest queen.

"this better not be a prank," she pouted, "remember the last fancy surprise you concocted?" he rolled his eyes, an ear to ear grin spread across his features. "you'll just have to see for yourself then, love."

removing his hands, the king of camelot took a moment to admire the picnic he had put out. a square checkered blanket, basket of homemade pastries and sandwiches, roughly cut fruit, and a chilled pitcher of iced tea took up a small patch of grass on the kingdom's extensive meadow.

"you sap" agatha muttered, burying her head in his shoulder to hide a tear that rolled down her cheek. tedros wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling his princess closer. "I love you." he whispered, kissing her forehead. "love you too." she mumbled, words quieted by his blue clothed shoulder.

"alright my queen, you hungry?" he pat the spot on the blanket next to him, dragging over a plate of messily made cucumber sandwiches. "for you m'dear. in honor of our dearest sophie, gourmet cucumber sandwiches made by yours truly." he then handed his now seated queen a glass of iced tea, also homemade.

he was racked with nerves, waiting for the love of his life's reaction to the gift he created especially for her.

"this is beautiful. i don't deserve your chivalry."

"and i don't deserve your companionship, but to-may-to, to-ma-to."

he put his hand around her as she curled against his side, tracing circles on her pale arm. they had gone through so much; two teens, married young, holding the weight of a kingdom on their shoulders. their fairy tale had been rough, having to survive wars, sophie, and even themselves at times.

"thank you. we needed this. i love you, tedros of camelot." he turned to her, gazing into her wide, dark eyes.

"and i love you, agatha of the woods beyond. to ever after and back again." cupping her cheek, he pressed his lips to hers, so in love with his queen. pulling away, she reached up to ruffle his hair, smiling up at her tedros.

"oh! i almost forgot," he straightened himself, grabbing what appeared to be a miniature guitar from the open picnic basket. agatha propped herself up, watching her husband excitedly tune the ukulele.

"for you my queen." he said, tapping her on the nose. then he began to strum.

 _well you done done me in, you bet i felt it_ _i tried to be chill but you're so hot that i melted_ _i fell right through the cracks_ _and now I'm trying to get back_ _before the cool done run out_ _i'll be giving it my bestest_ _and nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_ _i reckon it's again my turn, to win some or learn some_

agatha felt a smile creep onto her lips, face flushing a bright pink.

 _but i won't hesitate no more, no more_ _it cannot wait, i'm yours_

"oh my god" she mumbled, shaking her head slowly, still beaming brightly.

 _well open up your mind and see like me_ _open up your plans and, damn, you're free_ _look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love_ _listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing_ _we're just one big family_ _and it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_

 _so i won't hesitate no more, no more_ _it cannot wait, i'm sure_ _there's no need to complicate_ _our time is short_ _this is our fate, i'm yours_ _but do, do, do, do you, but do you, do, do, do you, but do you want to come on, scooch on over closer, dear_ _and i will nibble your ear_

tedros had been practicing for several days in preparation, staying up late long after agatha had gone to sleep, strumming away.

 _i've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_ _and bendin' over backwards just to try to see it clearer_ _but my breath fogged up the glass_ _and so i drew a new face and i laughed_ _i guess what i'm saying is there ain't no better reason_ _to rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_ _it's what we aim to do_ _our name is our virtue_

he gazed lovingly at her as he sang, voice low and mellow.

 _but i won't hesitate no more, no more_ _it cannot wait, i'm yours_

she scooted closer to him, resting her head of sleek black hair on his shoulder.

 _well open up your mind and see like me_ _open up your plans and, damn, you're free_ _look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_ _so please don't, please don't, please don't_ _there's no need to complicate_ _'cause our time is short_ _this oh, this oh, this is our fate_ _i'm yours_

they sat together for a while; laughing, talking, tossing pieces of fruit at each other in feeble attempts to catch it with their mouths. the sun began its decent upon the horizon, bathing the meadow in a soft gold. side by side, they collected the things and put all the items back in the basket. tedros stood, gleaming buttons winking in the dying light. agatha wrapped her arms around his neck, while he did the same to her waist. prince and princess, king and queen. two teens hopelessly overwhelmed yet so recklessly in love.

the kiss was gentle and passionate, their silhouettes entwined. hand in hand, the pair returned to the castle; grateful for the day that they were able to spend together.

 **A/N i /really/ enjoyed writing this. tagatha will never not be my favorite ship. and i swear, if soman DARES to mess with their relationship, this hoe gon riot** **sorry that last bit was odd...** **hope y'all enjoyed!**


End file.
